1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a modular structure particularly suited to contain plants and to cultivate flowers and ornamental plants.
2. General State of the Art
It is a known fact that the cultivation of ornamental and flowering plants is carried out in the classical flower-pots, which present truncated-cone, parallelepipedal, polygonal or other shapes and are mostly made of clay, ceramic or similar materials.
The flower pots of the known types are mostly set on the floor or are arranged on window sills or they are inserted into plant stands or baskets, which are then hung on walls or on the walls of balconies or traces.
Sometimes said flower pots are also arranged on shelves or on supporting structures presenting different shapes and this is done especially when the object is to cover walls with flowers.
It is easy to understand that the use of the flower pots available on the market is rather limiting for achieving the effect of covering walls with flowers, since the supporting structures on which the flower pots are to be arranged require a specific study of shape and dimensions, which must also take into consideration materials harmonizing with the surroundings in which they are to be set.
Another limitation of the pots of the known type for this kind of application consists in that the supporting structures on which they are arranged are often inflexible, in the sense that the modification of their shape requires a certain amount of assembly and taking apart operations, which are often long and hard to perform, even when said structures are of the modular type.
Not the least inconvenience is represented by the fact that said structures are rather costly and require a good amount of maintenance, particularly when they are installed in the open air.